Webbed Lines
by jazzybizzle
Summary: After the Goblin incident, things have gone back to normal for Spidey and his team-but then again, they're not normal either, right? Balancing school on top of hero life and personal life, how can a guy not explode? The real questions are, what's up with everyone crushing on each other, and...does Peter really wanna be an Avenger? Peter x Ava and more. R&R c:
1. We're Baaack!

**So guess who got Ultimate Spider-Man on Netflix? ME! OH-EM-GEE, GUYS, THEY FINALLY ADDED ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN AND I'VE BEEN SPENDING DAYS THINKING AND PLOTTING AND NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS ON FANFICTION.**

**Here's an apology for not continuing my other works and a Christmas gift in exchange for disappointing everyone. AND I'm on Winter Break, so I soooo got time to work on this. Shoutout to GET'EM for getting me back into the fandom once again and pulling me outta the shadows! You guys should really check out _Power In Spades_, 'cause it is _beast_. This dude's awesome.**

**Anyways, now that I'm done with my greetings and what not, read on!**

* * *

"Miss Ayala!"

Ava turned around just as a bright light flashed in her eyes. Rubbing them, she took in the perky redhead standing before her with a smile and camera in her hand. Sighing in relief, Ava lowered her arms and said flatly, "Miss Watson."

Mary Jane giggled, walking up to Ava as the Latina opened her locker. "You've been quite the loner lately. Thought I might surprise you."

"I feel so special."

"Where's Pete and the others? They haven't been here all week..."

For a moment, Ava's hands stilled around her binder. The truth is that her teammates were now doing much better things than she was at the moment-without her. It just wasn't fair. Apparently it was a 'No Girls Allowed' mission in the tropics. _The_ Tropics! Really?! Today marks the seventh day, and Ava had been missing her idiots since day_ one. _She missed Luke's jokes, she missed Danny's advice, she missed Sam's stupidity, and she missed Peter's cockiness. Peter's voice. Peter's eyes. Peter's laugh. Peter's-

"Ava?"

"Hm? Oh, right. I haven't seen them either," said Ava, lying smoothly, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she shut the locker closed. There was _no way_ that the thought of Parker made her want to giggle like a frickin' school girl. No. _Way_. "Let's go to lunch," she suggested, not wanting to discuss the boys further.

Mary Jane fell into step beside her, agreeing. Ava noticed a few things new about the other female walking next to her; for one, the redhead would have a different hairstyle each day, one more creative than the last, and then she'd switch it up the following week and so on. Ava envied her for that; how was it that someone as gorgeous as Mary was able to pull off a tomboy look and then go girly the next day? This made no sense-and Ava _was_ a chick. Today MJ wore a navy cardigan and a casual red and white paisley dress that flared a little at the hips, and wedges to match; and to top it off, her hair was in a high, but elegant, messy ponytail.

_Sometimes I hate you, Mary Jane Watson_.

"I miss Sam," MJ whined.

_Oh here we go_. "Aw, Mary, if you miss him so much, why don't you just tell him when he gets back?" Ava couldn't help but tease, and Mary playfully elbowed her, which she returned with a giggle of her own.

They reached the cafeteria, Mary looking for a place for them to sit. After getting their trays, Mary pointed to a table in the corner by the window. "Why don't we make a new friend today?"

Ava looked up and saw a blonde haired girl, recognizing her black headband from their art class. She had white earphones in her ears, and was working on something school related.

Ava shrugged, and followed MJ to the table.

"Hey, Gwen," Mary Jane greeted, and the girl looked up, pulling an earphone out of her ear. "This is my friend, Ava. Mind if we sit with you?"

Gwen shook her head, and the other two sat down; Ava knew Gwen was a quiet girl. But she was also nice; that much she knew.

.

"Miss Ayala!"

This time, it was a male's voice calling her, and it was that very voice that made her stop her walking and slowly turn around.

And she couldn't believe it.

Speak of the mother freakin' devil.

The _Spider_ devil.

Coming down to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk were none other than Peter himself, Sam, Danny, and Luke, with big smiles on their faces. She hadn't even made it off school grounds and yet here they were, looking thankfully unscathed.

Ava dropped her backpack.

"Didja miss us?" Peter asked her, arms outstretched.

Before she knew what was happening, Ava was running, her body colliding with _his_, and she was squeezing him to death.

Peter smiled stupidly, returning the hug.

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? I bet you're wondering where your favorite neighborhood super hero went, but I'll tell ya after I unfreeze outta this hug.**

Ava pulled away, and Peter was about to say something when she punched him hard in the gut.

"Gah!" Peter grunted, gripping his abdomen, doubling over.

**Scratch that. I'll get back to ya, but first I gotta get my insides in from the outsides. Ugh...**

"DON'T-" she swung around and hit Sam-"YOU-_EVER_-" then Danny-"LEAVE-" then Luke-"ME-" she reared back and used all of her remaining strength on Peter-"AGAIN!"

Every male teammate was on the ground, Sam curled in a fetal position, Luke rubbing his stomach, and Danny in a yoga position; Peter was the only one who managed to get to his feet quickly.

"Noted!" Peter gasped out breathlessly, and Ava huffed. The rest of the team got to their feet. "You're totes coming with next time. Cross my heart, hope to die!"

"Don't be so _sure,_" Ava growled, and Peter took a step back.

Sighing, Ava flipped her hair around and straightened out his shirt. "So. How'd the mission go? Did you kick some butt for me?"

**I will honestly never get women. Ever. Ev! Er!**

"SAM!" someone screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sam whirled around, now looking like he did not just get his butt kicked by a girl, a bright smile now on his face. "MARY!"

"PUKEY!" Peter exclaimed, and Luke laughed.

MJ reached Sam, flinging her arms around his neck, and Sam picked her up off the ground in enthusiasm.

**I've been her best friend for a decade and she goes to Sam first? _Sam_?!**

Seeing Peter's face, Ava admitted, "It's been a long week."

"Ah."

**But seriously. SAM?!**


	2. Little Moments That Count

"Look out below! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man comin' through!" the web-swinger called as he fell through the sky in a dive, headfirst for the ground. Just before he was going to become a human pancake, he spun a web, yanking himself right back up and continued swinging through the busy city of Manhattan.

He landed on a random building and stopped, landing on all fours as he peered down below.

**Okay, recap time!**

***Spider Man rewinds the time-frame to an earlier time of day, showing a slideshow of him and his team grabbing lunch at a diner***

**After school, me and the guys decided to take Ava out to dinner. We had a _great_ time. Then Ava wanted to know what we all did on our mission...**

***He stops on a screencap of himself looking serious, hand out on the table as he explained to Ava, with the guys looking just as serious***

**So we told her the truth. Apparently there was something big, green, and scaly going on if you know what I mean. You remember Norman Osborn right? That big green guy-not the Hulk-who's my best friend, Harry's, dad who went all hero before he was turned back into the Goblin by Doctor Octopus? Yeah, well, he ended up kidnapping my team and turning them into Goblins too! But guess who saved the day?**

**The Avengers came to the Tricarrier after that, and they wanted me on their team. That's right. _Me_!**

**I'm still a little iffy on that, and I haven't made my decision yet. Luckily Captain America told me to take all the time I needed to think about that.**

**Anyway!**

**So Fury called us in because he thinks that the Green Goblin has gone M.I.A. and SHIELD tracked him down in the tropics, down south. He's been tearing it up, doing all kinds of crazy stuff.**

**We went-without Ava-and played I Spy, but we never found him. But, we found out that there were gangs working for 'em, and, on a patrol alone one night...I met someone. And it wasn't the casual Hey, how ya doin'? type thing. I was beating some bad guy butt when all of a sudden that I got help from an unexpected source! And it wasn't anyone from my team.**

**I'll tell you guys more about that later.**

**Oh! Did I mention I ran into Deadpool a few times too?**

***A clip appears of Deadpool with his hands on his hips and he was dancing and singing in a high pitched voice: "How ya like thi-hiiisss? Oh yeah! A-what I tell ya? A-what I tell ya? Uh huuuhhh. You know you love it, you know you want it! Uh!"***

***The footage burns and Chibi-Spidey feigns puking, balling it up and throwing it away***

Spider Man shuddered. "Ugh, don't wanna go through _that_ again."

"Yo, Webhead!" Spider Man looked up as White Tiger landed next to him in a similar perch. He smiled underneath his mask.

"Hey, Tiger."

**I left out the 'meeting someone' part to Ava. I-I just don't want her to automatically jump to conclusions. D'ya know how much she does that?**

"Feel good being back in costume?" he said, slightly teasing.

"_Yes_," White Tiger got up and stretched, fingers clawing-pun intended-to the sky as if she longed to touch it. Spider Man watched the lean muscles of his friend move as she did and looked away just as quickly. "I never bothered suiting up this past week because what's the point? The city wasn't the same without you." She suddenly stopped, index finger sheepishly scratching her chin. "_Guys_. You guys," she corrected herself.

"Aw," said Spider Man, partially oblivious. "I'm touched."

"The city was the same as you left it." Tiger gestured outwards. "In one jacked up piece."

He laughed. "Yeah...I'm kinda glad. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed it here. I missed you and MJ," he ticked off of his fingers, Ava's mask hiding her blush at the mention of her name, "I missed hanging around the Tricarrier, I missed people throwing stuff at me, burglars punching me in the face." He looked up and grinned. "I even miss J. Jonah Jameson's voice."

_"SPIDER MAN_ **_STINKS_**!"

"Ahh there it is."

"That must've been the icing on your cake," said Tiger with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Naahh," Spider Man turned to her. "The icing on the cake from me is seeing you and getting punched in the gut." He lightly punched her arm.

She does the same back. "Shut up." A thought struck her and her crossed arms loosened, eyebrow arching and smirk widening. "So...you and Deadpool, huh?"

He stiffened, frowning already. "Don't even-"

"Sweetums? Does he really call you _sweetums_?" She burst in a giggling fit, holding her ribs. "Sweet baby cakes?!"

"That's not funny, _sweet cheeks_!" he exclaimed, now coming onto her and tickling her. This only caused her to giggle even harder, feebly swatting at his hands and he kept on, starting to laugh himself. This was what he really missed the most-being with Ava. She had a whole other side to her that probably only he and maybe the rest of his team get to see; she was carefree, playful, and laidback, like the rest of them. It made a difference between this new side and her other stern, ambitious and studious side. He loved hearing her laugh, truly giggle like...like...like a _girl_.

Ava turned around, a weak attempt to get away from him, but that only challenged and dared him to go further with this; his arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back to his front, flush against him, and he never stopped his tickling. Tiger bent over instinctively, but knew she was unable to escape the wall crawler's clutches as long as he had the upper hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa_ whoa!_" Nova boasted suddenly, coming down out of nowhere with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. "Easy, guys, there are_ children_ present!"

And that's when Peter snapped back into reality, both he and she realizing that she bent over at his waist, and he holding her firmly by the hips, was not polite for company. And it only made it worse when she stood up straighter when she heard Nova's voice, their hands on top of each other. Peter was quick to move away from her, knowing that there was seconds before the old Ava was back.

Iron Fist and Power Man were the last to appear, Fist looking content as usual and Power Man with a smile on his face.

"I am not to blame for the spying," Iron Fist said automatically, holding up a peaceful hand.

"Nova's idea," Power Man added.

"Oh everyone's a critic." Nova rolled his eyes.

White Tiger just glared up at the other Latino, and Spider Man shuffled awkwardly to the side.

**This is getting more awkward by the minute.**

"Sooooo!" Spider Man spoke up, clapping his hands together. "Anyone up for fro-yo?"

.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna do yet?" Sam asked as he ate his frozen yogurt, hanging upside down from the couch. Ava sat on one side of his head on the floor, eating hers in silence, and Danny on the other-looking like he was eating and meditating at the same time. Peter sat next to Ava, and Luke was in the recliner, watching a football game.

"You mean the Avengers thing?" said Peter as he dipped his plastic spoon in the container. "I don't know..."

"Well you gotta make a decision soon, Webs. They're not gonna wait around forever."

"Thanks so much for the amazing advice."

"Don't listen to him," said Ava. "He's an idiot."

"I know," Peter mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Sometimes I just tune him out."

"But there's always that faint buzz, you know-"

"I'm right here!"

"At ease, friend," Danny said without opening his eyes, patting Sam's cheek with his free hand.

Luke snorted.

"I just don't wanna leave you guys," Peter revealed his thoughts out loud for the first time, and all of the attention was on him, TV forgotten.

**Better I tell 'em now, or I never will. They're my best friends. They deserve to know.**

"You see us every day," said Ava.

"I know, but it's more than that," said Peter. "Being an Avenger means being away for long periods of time and not getting enough time to see you. I-I'll probably end up dropping out of school because I miss so much. Sure, joining the Avengers sounds awesome-I mean, it's a _great_ opportunity, and I'm not denying that-but still...and it's not just leaving my friends behind. It's leaving my team-the team that _I_ lead. I can't just drop you guys off like that. Leaving you guys behind is the last thing I want-no offense, Ava," he added when Ava started to say something, "we love you. But this situation is different."

"Sooo, do part-time or somethin'," said Luke. "They can't seriously take you out of school, can they? I mean, there's Coulson and-"

"Doesn't matter. When the Avengers are called to action, it's go time," said Peter. "Drop everything and leave. Go save the world."

"But we do that anyway on a daily basis," said Sam.

"I know."

Sam sat up, narrowly missing Ava's head. "This is confusing. I'm gonna go cook something."

"Cook away,_ Chef Bucket de Headé_," Peter saluted him while talking in a lame French accent, and Sam nonchalantly gave him the finger. Luke started up the XBOX 360 and tossed Danny a controller; the blonde caught it swiftly, opening his eyes, and scooted closer to the TV to be by his friend. Peter and Ava were left by the couch.

Peter turned to Ava, picking at his fro-yo. "What do you think, Ava?"

She spoke after swallowing. "About what?"

"About the Avengers. What should I do? _Pleeease_ don't tell me to do 'what feels right in my heart' and all that mushy stuff."

"Fine. Then I won't say anything." She smiled lightly, then regarded him seriously. "I don't know what to tell you, Pete. This is your decision."

"Yeah, but-"

"_Nothing_. So what if you join the Avengers? We were fine before you, we're fine _with_ you, and we'll be fine without you. We're not little kids anymore," she pointed out as she stood, he following suite.

"Well, yeah," said Peter, scratching the back of his head. He looked around before jerking his head upstairs, which was the direction he was going and she followed him as she ate. They reached his bedroom and he closed the door behind her. "I just...I value your opinion the most, Tiger. I don't know why, but I do. Leaving you behind for that mission was hard enough as it is, but for something this permanent?"

Ava watched Peter struggle with his words, his fingers running through his hair almost roughly. She felt bad for him; she couldn't imagine the place she was in, being between a rock and a hard place, figuratively speaking. What she said before was kind of sugar coating things. Things weren't the same before Peter came along, and they sure as hell won't be the same if he left her-uh, the team.

It touched her, though, what he was saying. That her opinion mattered the most out of everyone in the team. And the fact that he was admitting his hesitation of leaving her behind for the mission made her feel all warm and tingly inside. He was revealing this to her, so why won't she just spit out how she felt about this?

She treads carefully. "Honestly?" she chewed on her bottom lip. "You should do this, because it's a chance that you won't ever have again. But personally..." she huffed, mumbling out the truth, "I don't want you to go."

The truth was out there, laying in the space between them. He took her words in slowly, disbelieving, but at the same time relieved.

"You're a great leader, and an amazing friend who understands me probably more than I understand myself," Ava continued, cheeks flaming. "You make me laugh, and you're a man who I'd follow anywhere and into anything. And...I don't think I can let go of that...just yet."

Peter was shocked. She really thinks that way? And...

**Did she just call me a man?**

That would be the second time, the first was the day they first met.

_"You heard the man!"_

"_Heh...she called me the _man."

"Okay," she said, crossing her arms. "This is the part where you laugh."

Peter fought the urge to chuckle, but he did smile. "Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I sound stupid and it sounded a whole lot better in my head," Ava said sheepishly.

"Welcome to my life," Peter said, grinning a bit wider. Then, thankfully, hazel eyes met blue.

She switched her weight to the opposite foot, quietly admitting, "I never wanna leave it."

Peter looked at her closely; the way her cheeks glowed in warmth, the glassy look in her eyes, the vulnerability in her posture. He then realized that Ava was about to-

Without a second thought, Peter gathered her up in his arms and embraced her; Ava's tense body slackened against him, her hands sliding through the gap in his arms and clutching his back, her head buried in his shoulder. He gently rocked her every once in a while, feeling her body shake against his, hearing the sniffles and feeling the pads of her fingers press into him harder for support.

The fact that Ava was crying-because of him-could break his heart in two. He tilted his head, his lips grazing her ear, and his eyes closed.

And that's when he heard it.

"_Please don't leave me._"

His lips pressed, shaking his head against hers. "I won't."

Ava pulled away, hands drawing back to rest on his chest, and her eyes traveled from there up to his face. Peter could see the tears clearly now, and he wanted to wipe them away, but didn't push his luck. His grip loosened on her, and she dropped her hands slowly to her sides.

Only to punch him in the chest.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone," she threatened, and he laughed, chest rumbling, and they found themselves embracing again.

"Sure, sure," he said. But he knew he wouldn't utter a word.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter :]**


	3. New Friends

**Happy New Year!**

**I decided to go on ahead and update this because I'm in a Spidey mood! I went to the bookstore today and got an Ultimate Spider-Man comic and a Spider-Girl comic. Yayyy :]**

* * *

Peter stifled a yawn. It was his first day back, and he was exhausted from last night. Every muscle ached, and every fiber in his being wanted to curl up in a fetal position and stay there forever.

Reaching his locker, he didn't bother opening it. His body had other ideas. He slumped against the cold surface, face smushed unattractively. The teen hero was out in minutes.

Ava approached him then. "Um...Is this the part where I lie and say that you look cute when you're sleeping, or do we skip to the part where I slap you?"

Peter opened one eye. "Not funny."

"Long night?" Ava asked as he pushed himself to stand up straight.

"Yeah." Peter rubbed his red cheek.

She held up her unfinished coffee cup. "Looks like you need this more than me."

"You're the best!" He grabbed the cup and drank greedily.

"What did you do?" Ava pressed suspiciously.

"Nothing," Peter said too quickly, opening his locker for a distraction.

The Latina gave him a hard once-over, her tongue rolling over her teeth. "This isn't over Parker." The first bell rang. "I'll catch you after class."

"See ya, Tiger," Peter said with a wave, and he watched her walk away. "I'm in trouble," he said to himself, closintg his locker shut.

"Girlfriend issues?" said a familiar male voice from behind him.

Peter turned around and smiled. "Harry!"

.

Ava breathed through her nose sharply, sitting down in her usual seat. This was really eating at her. Why was Peter doing this? She was normally not one to pry, but still...a girl can't help but wonder what a spider does at night...

"Hey you," Mary Jame greeted; seeing the lost, frustrated look on Ava's face made her drop her purse, slipping in the seat next to her. "What's wrong? You need a tamp?"

Ava snorted. "Wish that was it."

"You having P.P.?"

"What does that mean?"

"Peter Problems." The redhead smirked, and Ava's cheeks flushed as she fixed her best glare on the smug female. "Oh come on! It's obvious you like him," she added in a whisper. "We talked about this."

"Do we always have to talk about boys, Mary?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Okay we'll talk about that later at my slumber party."

Ava gaped at her. "Your _what_?"

"Slumber party!" MJ was shocked at the dumbfounded look on Ava's face. "Sleepover? Girl, don't tell me you've never been to one!"

Ava shrugged. "Guilty."

"Oh. Em. Gee."

"Sorry if I had never been invited to one. Who else is coming?" She's watched chick flicks before. You don't just invite one person to a slumber party.

"Well, you know Gwen," Mary Jane began, ticking off her fingers, "then there's you, Jessica Jones, and Liz Allan."

"...I don't know these people." But Ava's heard of Liz. One of the most popular girls in school. Used to date Flash Thompson.

"Oh that's okay! The sleepover's in a couple weeks. You'll get to meet Jess and Liz at lunch."

"Yippee."

"You_ could_ sound a little happy."

"You _could_ not push it."

.

"Now, Pete," Harry teased, hand over his heart, "if you and her are having relationship problems..."

"Put a sock in it, Osborn," Peter laughed, and Harry grabbed him to give the wall crawler a brotherly hair ruffle. Peter slithered out of Harry's grip. "So what's been going on, man? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, well...you know, the whole Dad thing..." said Harry sadly, stress in his eyes. Peter nodded, not needing an explanation further. "There's talk that I should move out of the city, but since I don't wanna leave you and MJ, I think I've decided to stay for the rest of the school year. See how it goes."

Peter clapped him on the back. "I know how hard it is for you, Harry. Wish there could be a way for me to help ya out."

Harry shrugged, smile slowly creeping in. "Well you _could_ come over to the penthouse after school. You and MJ. If you're both up for it."

"I'm in!" Peter said happily. Then he thought of Ava and the guys. "Wait..."

Harry sighed. "Let me guess. You have something better to do with your new best friends."

"No, no, it's not like that! It's just..." Peter hesitated. "D'you mind if they come too?" Harry blinked blankly. "C'_mon_, you_ know_ you like Danny and Luke."

"Luke and Danny are okay," said Harry. "It's that other one I'm worried about."

Peter stopped walking, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Aren't we all."

.

"Ava, Gwen," said Mary Jane, leading them over to the table, where two girls were already sitting. One was a girl with peachy blonde hair and flawless skin, all dolled up as usual; she had been on Twitter when the other girls came to the table, and put her phone down for a moment to greet them. The other girl looked less intimidating, already smiling; she had long, reddish brown hair, chocolate almond-shaped orbs, and was the tallest out of the four-but the height differences weren't that drastic. "Meet Jessica-" she pointed the girl with brown hair-"and Liz!"

Jessica shook Ava and Gwen's hands, while Liz just twiddled her manicured fingers.

"Liz, can you _not_?" Mary Jane said as Ava and Gwen sat down with her.

"But-!" Liz started.

"Lizzy!" Mary Jane snapped her fingers, pointing at the table. "Phone._ Down._"

"Bu-"

"A-ba-ba! Give it." The redhead beckoned with her fingers.

Liz pouted, placing her Galaxy in MJ's open palm, and Ava snorted in her milk; Jessica just shook her head with pursed lips, and Gwen giggled behind her hand. Okay, so the popular girl wasn't so bad, Ava mused. And as she cast a look at every girl around her, she got this odd feeling in her stomach; it was the same feeling she got when she met Sam, Luke, Danny, and Peter.

"You're _obsessed_," said Mary Jane, making sure to pronounce each syllable.

"'Obsessed' is not being able to go a day without shopping," Liz corrected. "'_Obsessed_' is when you text your boyfriend and you get worried when you don't get a reply after two seconds. '_Obsessed_' is when you get excited about something and the next hour goes by in a haze. I am _not_ obsessed. Obsessed is a strong word." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a huff.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother," MJ squeezed her temple.

"Because you love me?" said Liz, and MJ shrugged, a smile tugging at the pair's lips.

Ava met Jessica's gaze.

"So!" said Jessica, turning in her direction. "Party at MJ's, huh?"

"Yeah, should be a blast," said Ava, and the two giggled. "Been to one before?"

"Of MJ's?" The Latina nodded. "No, this is my first time sleeping over. But I have been over her house before. Homework, ya know."

Ava nodded.

"Are your eyes naturally that color?" Liz suddenly said, eyeing Ava through slightly squinted lids.

"Yeah...?" Ava said awkwardly.

"Oh my God, they're gorgeous!" Liz's face lit up. "In the light they totally look brown, but if you turn your head they look green."

"Um, thanks?"

Liz's smile widened at her, then her eyes cut to Mary's. "I _like_ her!"

"Me too," said Jessica with a giggle, and Gwen just smiled in agreement.

Ava was surprised at this; so quickly? Was this how it felt to be connecting with other girls? Whatever it was, Ava was starting to like it. She looked from Jessica, to Liz, to Gwen, and then to Mary Jane, who was now looking very smug.

"Don't you say I told you so," Ava said darkly.

"Ava!" a male voice called, and she cringed at the stupid flutter in her stomach.

Peter walked over to their table, the guys in tow; they hung back as Peter approached.

Ava breathed through her nose. "What?" she deadpanned before turning around in her seat; by then, Peter was down on his knees, looking ready to beg.

"Okay, here me out," said Peter.

"I'm listening."

"Harry invited me and MJ over his house after school-meant to tell you by the way," he added to Mary Jane, who nodded, "and I asked him if it would be okay if I bring you and the guys with me. He says it's okay." He clasped his hands together. "Wanna go?"

Ava hesitated, feeling both the girls' and the guys' eyes on them. "I'll _go_..."

Peter winced. "But?"

"But you have to tell Harry that if I'm invited, then they are too," said Ava, gesturing towards her new friends-who she turned to hastily and said-"If you want to-" and she was received with eager nods.

"Done," said Peter.

"_And_."

"And?"

Ava looked sheepish, not really meeting his eyes. "And you have to promise me that we'll talk about what happened last night."

Sam had to lean on Luke and Danny for support while he guffawed in choke silence.

"...Okay," Peter pouted, getting to his feet.

The boys left, Jessica and Gwen standing a little in their seat to watch them leave.

"Don't say it!" Ava barked at Mary Jane.

"Okay, then I will!" said Liz, leaning forward. "What happened last_ night_?" she singsonged.

"And you said you didn't like him," Mary Jane mumbled.

"Oh she does," said Jessica.

"No doubt about it," said Gwen.

"_She_ doesn't and _she's_ about to choke all of ya'll!" Ava snapped, cheeks hot.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" MJ asked innocently.

"OMG, guys, look at her! She's blushing!"

Ava sunk lower in her seat. "I hate you all."

"Okay, you can hate all of us," said MJ. "All of us except Gwen." The blonde smiled and sat up straighter. "You can't _not_ love Gwen."

Ava looked from one girl to the other. "_Touché_."

"Sooo," said Jessica casually. "Who were those boys over there, Ava?"

"My idiots," said Ava automatically, smirking at the look on Jessica's face. "I saw you looking. Both you and Gwen."

"I-I was _not_!" Gwen blushed. "I, uh, was turning to see what's for lunch!"

"You take your lunch," said MJ bluntly.

"MJ! Not. Helping!"

"Love you!"

"Regardless, you can gawk all you want later, when we go to Harry's," said Ava. "So you're welcome."

.

Peter, Harry, Luke, Danny, and Sam were all in the penthouse, having gotten there first by Harry's limo (which Sam couldn't stop touching), waiting on the girls to arrive. To pass the time, Danny meditated, Luke played a football videogame, Sam was absorbed in a fantasy game app on his phone, and Peter paced. Harry went into the kitchen to order pizza.

The elevator dinged, causing them to look up. And, leading the others into the room was Ava, with MJ and Gwen on her flanks and Jessica and Liz trailed behind. Liz had finally gotten her phone back. At the sight of Ava, Peter smiled and jumped to his feet; this didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Hey," Peter called with a wave.

"Hey," Ava said back, her eyes lingering on his before she turned to her other male teammates. "Alright fellas, don't be rude." She strutted-well, maybe a little, since she knew Peter was watching her, and she was already hanging with Liz for too long-over to the middle of the room; she snatched Sam's phone, pushed Danny over, and unplugged the TV.

"HEY!" the guys chorused.

"You asked for it," Ava growled then relaxed when they got up obediently to meet and greet. "Anyway," she turned, "girls, meet Sam, Luke, Danny, and you already know Peter. Guys, meet Jessica, Gwen, Liz, and you already know MJ."

"Yeah, sup," said Sam and MJ giggled at him.

"Greetings," said Danny, shaking each of their hands; when he got to Gwen, who was already shy enough as it is, smiled to her and raised her hand to his mouth, kissing the back very briefly. Gwen's cheeks turned bright red, and it was easy to tell that she was fighting her smile and giggle. Luke did the same, but when he got to Jessica, his smile turned dopey; Jessica's hand got swallowed in his big grasp and he was momentarily out of it.

"Harry's in the kitchen," Peter told the newcomers.

"Yeah, where's the bathroom?" Liz asked, and Peter pointed. Liz turned and walked to what would be the kitchen, heels clicking, and walked around the corner.

Harry was just finishing his order when he heard heels clicking together, hanging up the phone. He turned around just as the girl entered, and he got a good eye-full of her. He recognized her as one of Flash Thompson's former girlfriends-wasn't her name Liz? She was pretty though, no doubt about that. He drank in her strawberry blonde hair, her deep blue eyes, and her appearance overall.

Liz's eyes fell on his, giving him a blank, yet curious, look, her arm outstretched with her purse hanging on it, and her hip jutted out.

"Where's the little girls room?" she asked him, and Harry subtly put his hand on the countertop for balance.

"Through there, first door on your left," he said back calmly, and then as soon as the bathroom door closed, he ran into the main room and grabbed Peter by the collar, sharply pulling his best friend to his nose. "Dude! _Why_ didn't you tell me that you just let_ Liz Allan in my house?_!"

"I-I don't know!" Peter stammered, feeling uncomfortable. But then again, this wouldn't be the first dude that invaded his personal space.

***Chibi-Deadpool appeared on Peter's shoulder all angelic-like and started singing, "Ahhhhh..."***

"A-And you were in there ordering pizza!" Peter pointed out.

Harry sighed through his nose, and Peter got a good whiff of his breath.

"Ooh, minty," said Peter. "New mouthwash?"

"Yeah, spearmint," said Harry casually, sheepishly shrugging.

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"Gonna have to borrow that sometime."

"You know I have bottles of 'em in the back if you wanna-"

"Hel_-lo_!" said MJ, now standing in front of them. "Are both of you not aware that you look like you're about to make out?!"

"Hot," said Jessica, wagging her eyebrows, and the group laughed.

Harry released Peter, the two shuddering at the thought.

"Now," said Ava, pulling Peter to the side. "How 'bout that_ talk_?"

Being nosy, Sam, MJ, Luke, Jessica, Danny, Gwen, Harry, and Liz-who had just entered the room, peered around their shoulders, hopeful and nosy. Peter opened his mouth to start when he and Ava both slowly turned their heads to stare at their friends with narrowed eyes. Returning his gaze on Ava, he reassured her, "_Later_."


	4. Tiger Meets The Cat

**Okay, here's the part of the story where some things are cleared up. Enjoy! :]**

* * *

Peter woke up in the middle of the night feeling..._touched_. At first he brushed it off, closing his eyes and making ticking sounds with his tongue, but then he felt someone breathing from both sides of his shoulder. There was a soft purr. A drowsy hysterical laugh.

Then his eyes snapped open, alarmed gaze flickering from his right to his left. On the right lay a red suited male, with swords in their holsters on his back; he was curled up next to Peter with an arm slung around his midriff. And on the left, the first thing Peter saw was lush pearly white blonde hair, looking silver in the moonlight; her curvy body was hidden in the darkness from her leather catsuit, one leg entwined with a red leg between both of Peter's, and a clawed hand resting on Peter's chest. There was also a sultry smile on her face.

"Oh no..." he groaned.

"Wakey wakey time!" Deadpool exclaimed loudly, causing Peter to shush him hastily, he and Black Cat raising their heads to look at the Spider they were cuddling with. "Hello sweetums," Deadpool said sweetly, poking Peter's nose. "Didja miss us?"

**Someone pinch me. PLEASE.**

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing here?!" Peter whispered.

"Oh," Black Cat puckered her lips. "We came all the way here to see you..." she softly raked her hands down Peter's chest, the latter stopping her when she reached his abdomen. "Honestly I was expecting a little hug and some lip action."

Peter roughly shook them off, irritated that they, out of _all_ people, tampered with his sleep; taking the hint, Deadpool and Black Cat sat up, unfazed. "You're not supposed to be here..." he mumbled in his hands.

"Then go out with us," said Black Cat.

"Yeah!" said Deadpool. "You can go out with the both of us, like a double-sided date!" He then leaned in and continued darkly, "_Unless we're not good enough for you._"

Peter looked from Deadpool to Black Cat; Deadpool looking silly-but threatening as always-and Black Cat, who was making every move seductive. Sighing in defeat, he grunted, "Let me go suit up."

As he got up, Black Cat lounged back, one leg over the other as she checked the shirtless teen out as he went to the bathroom. "No need to be modest, Spider. You know you get a thrill at the thought of us seeing you naked."

Peter's red cheeks were the last thing they saw before he shut the door.

.

"Seriously, guys," Spider Man said as he swung from above, Black Cat and Deadpool keeping up with him easily. Spider Man landed on a roof, turning to them. "Why are you_ really_ here?"

"We told ya!" said Deadpool. "Things were boring without you." He pulled Spider Man to him, stuffing the wall crawler's face to his chest and began to wail dramatically. "I missed my best friend so muh-huh-huuuuch!"

"We are _not_ friends," Spider Man pushed himself away from the crazy man.

"Okay. But don't get too mad though."

"Why?"

"Because I told the Avengers that we're lovers."

"You _WHAT_?!"

"I'm KIDDING! Hahahahaha!" Deadpool flipped around, landing behind Spider Man, and he leaned towards his ear, "_Or am I_?"

Spider Man whirled, backing away several paces.

**Okay, remember when I said I'd talk about this later?**

"You haven't gone _soft_ on us, have you?" Black Cat purred, sauntering over to him.

"He _hasn't_," another female voice said, and Spider Man had never felt so happy to being pulled back several feet. Standing in front of him now was White Tiger herself; the one person he alerted through his comm. He stared at the back of her head with a huge grin on his face, eyes bright; but in the pit of his stomach, he also got really nervous. Not only because White Tiger and Black Cat were sizing each other up, but Tiger's body was halfway in front of his, and he could feel her butt and the the back of her thigh graze against him.

"Ooh,_ rawr,_" said Black Cat, hand curved as she mock-scratched the air.

"Is it later?" White Tiger asked Spider Man without looking at him.

"Uh, yeah," said Spider Man, lightly clearing his throat. "Tiger, you remember Deadpool-"

"Hiya!" Deadpool waved casually, and White Tiger just tilted her chin up at him.

"And, uh, Black Cat-" Spider Man shifted, standing next to his teammate now. "Meet White Tiger. Tiger, Cat. Cat, Tiger."

"_Bonjour," _Black Cat twiddled her fingers.

"_Hola_," White Tiger said back just as fluently, her native tongue rolling off her teeth on the 'l'. Despite looking fierce and guarded on the outside, she was slowly getting more self-conscious on the inside. She couldn't help it. This Black Cat was, well, sexy; and it wasn't fair. Ava could tell she had Peter wrapped around her stupid claws. And the thought that there had been more than meets the eye with them saddened her, but also angered her to new heights.

"Black Cat and Deadpool kinda stuck around," Spider Man said. "Now I can't seem to get rid of them."

"OFFENDED!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"_This_ was what you were doing last night?" White Tiger asked, finally turning to him.

"Yeah," said Spider Man sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, kinda. I thought I saw them, so I followed my instincts. But I never got a lead. They were too fast."

"Jealous?" Deadpool was smug and Spider Man shot him a look.

"Something tells me that they know more than they should, _Web Head_," White Tiger turned her back on the other duo entirely.

"Okay, so they know my identity," he mumbled.

"They what?!"

"Shh, calm down-"

"_How can I calm down-_?!"

"Lower your voice-"

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LOWER MY VOICE!"

"Tiger, _please_!" Spider Man rose his own voice a little, pulling her to the side to talk to her in private. "Listen, this morning, I found them in my bed-against my will, mind you-" he added at the dark look on her face-"and they promised they would stay out of my personal life-a.k.a. unnoticed by Aunt May-if I went out with them. Look, I know you don't trust them, especially Cat-"

"I don't know what's worse," White Tiger grumbled. "The fact that Deadpool can kill you in your sleep or that _girl_ could be waiting for you in nothing but some_ lingerie_ and a _whip_-don't you dare think about it!" she added accusingly, pointing a finger.

Spider Man snapped out of his blank look and forced himself to focus. "Ava, you just have to trust me." He then reached out across the space between them, grasping her wrists; her hands stretched and curved, clenching at his sudden touch, but she didn't pull away, nor couldn't tear her gaze away from his; even through their lenses. "They haven't hurt the others, and I think me being around them could help them out with their.._.issues_."

**Who knows? Maybe Black Cat and White Tiger could...Nah. That's like saying that me and Deadpool can go grab tacos on Saturdays.**

"Parker..." she said softly. Ugh, she hates it when he's able to do that; break down her walls, make her feel vulnerable. How could he do that when she wasn't really looking in his eyes?

_Well, it could be the fact that he's_ touching_ you_.

"Please," he begged again earnestly. He felt her hands stiffen again before she sighed, fingers curving around to grip his own hands.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Her eyes flickered in Black Cat's direction. "But I'm still onto her," she added through gritted teeth.

He smiled and squeezed her hands. "Wouldn't blame ya."

.

**Well whaddaya know? Your friendly neighborhood superhero survived the night unscathed and actually got some sleep. Now I'm back at school and *yawns* hopefully I won't fall asleep again in history class!**

Unfortunately history class had been an absolute bore for him, and the school day went by slowly. He couldn't wait to get to lunch-his favorite subject.

**Who's favorite subject isn't lunch?**

Then he thought of Ava.

**Well.**

"Hey, Pete! Over here!" Mary Jane called from where she sat with the rest of the girls. Peter made his way over, totally aware that the guys were now following him like lost puppies.

"What's up?" Peter said.

"Ava's knocked out and we can't get her to wake up." The redhead pointed to the snoozing heroine, who was indeed knocked out; Peter tilted his head to get a better look at her. Her hair was splayed out all around her head, the lack of emotion making her look years younger, and her lips were slightly parted.

"We've tried everything!" said Gwen, and when Danny caught her eye, she looked down and blushed.

"And we do mean _everything_," said Jessica.

"Someone's a deep sleeper," said Liz.

"That's weird. She normally wakes up if a feather dropped on the floor," said Peter. "Here, lemme give me a shot." Mary Jane stood up so Peter could sit, Sam greeting her with a dopey smile and she smiling back at him. And, ignoring the fact that he was watched, he slowly reached out towards Ava.

He started out by tentatively brushing a stray piece of hair that had been lying across her face, circling around her ear; he saw her nose crinkle a little before her face cleared out. His hand was near cupping her face, and he was this close to pulling his hand away completely until she leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"U-Uh, Ava?" he stammered, although he was loving the feeling. Mental pictures of him finding other ways to wake her up brought pink to his cheeks. _Head out of the gutter, Parker_. Awkwardly pulling his hand away, his hand drifted to her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Ava?"

No response.

"Helloooo," he waved a hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

Ava's hand then shot out, grabbing him by the wrist; one eye snapped open, narrowing at him. "_What_?!"

Peter gulped.

**You might wanna stay tuned.**


	5. A Dinner Deal

**wO Wz A! The feedback from you guys is AMAZING! Shout out to GET'EM 64 and WashuRight for the love. I just asdfghjklkjhgfds :3**

**Read, review, whatever!**

* * *

"_What?!_" Ava hissed.

Peter gulped.

**Spider sense! Uh oh. And it's coming from...**

"LOOK OUT!" Peter bellowed, his body knocking into Ava's as the roof of the cafeteria exploded. His team was quick to act, the girls screaming just as the boys covered them protectively, smaller bodies being tackled on the floor and shielded with bigger ones. Harsh winds flew, whipping back Peter's hair as he sat up to look at the attacker.

Screams bounced off the walls as a huge green creature laughed maniacally from where he was balanced on his glider.

"_Goblin,_" Peter's teeth gritted.

"Dad?" Harry said in alarm, eyes glaring.

"So!" said the Green Goblin, smiling, showing his ugly teeth. "Who is willing to tell me which one of yours is Spider-Man?"

**Uh oh. What do I do?**

**I can't go suit up, and neither can these guys. We'll bust our cover and we can't leave the girls either-they think they're safest when they're with us.**

**But if I don't do something, a lot of people could get hurt.  
**

Peter hopped on the table and shouted, "Everyone, get out! Let's go!"

The students were quick to follow orders, secretly listening to their hero. He looked at his teammates with a curt nod, "Let's go. C'mon!" He jumped off the table as shots were fired, and the first hand he grabbed was Ava's, the two taking off into a run.

_"Vamos, mamacitas!"_ Sam exclaimed, doing the same with MJ, Danny and Harry quick to do the same with Gwen and Liz. Luke practically scooped Jessica up bridal style and ran.

"We shouldn't be running!" Ava snapped, Peter pulling her around the corner. She stopped him to look him in the eyes. "We should _fight_."

"I wanna go back as much as you do, but we _can't_," said Peter.

"I don't give a damn!" Ava cried, and just then, the others rounded the corner, stopping short at the sight of the two. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "This isn't right, and you know it."

"Ava," he enunciated her name, his grip on her hand tightening as he pulled her closer to him. "We have. To _go_."

Ava fought back the unwanted tears, and decided not to protest when Peter pushed her ahead of him.

Being the naturals they were, the heroes got everyone out to safety. By that time, SHIELD and the police have arrived. Only about ten students had to be taken to the hospital.

Peter, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny all sat together on what was left of the school steps, discussing the situation at hand.

"...he did it once, who says he won't do it again?" Peter was saying.

"What're we gonna do, keep hiding like cowards?" said Ava.

"She's right, Webs. We're lucky we got everyone out when we did," Sam said.

"We gotta do _somethin_'," said Luke.

"Strike once, and strike again. The Goblin will make his return," said Danny.

All eyes were on Peter to make the final decision. Their leader was quiet for a good long minute.

**I know they're gonna hate me for this, but...**

"We're gonna need backup," he said.

"Okay, so, let's call in Iron Man or Thor!" said Sam eagerly.

Peter's lips twitched. "I'm not talking about the Avengers."

Ava's eyes widened. "No." Peter smiled sheepishly. _"No."_

_._

"Stupid Parker," Ava grumbled, pulling her mask over her face. "Stupid puppy eyes. Stupid hair. Stupid-"

"What'cha got against my hair?" Peter asked, fully suited up as he walked up next to her. It was nightfall, and the moonlight shined down on them.

"N-Nothing," she stammered, blushing. "Let's just get this over with."

.

_I'm doing this for Peter, I'm doing this for Peter, I'm doing this for Peter, I'm doing this for Peter_, the tigress repeated to herself as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop. _I'm only doing this because I trust him and I l-_

Her thought process came short when she reached the meeting spot, hoisting herself up and over, landing in a perch on all fours.

She did a double take.

Black Cat sat with her legs crossed, hanging over the edge, her brilliant white hair flowing in the wind. She sat with an arched back, her sharp nails running along the surface of the roof. Next to her were two glasses of wine and a fresh loaf of bread, most likely stolen.

"What is this, communion?" said Tiger.

Cat smirked before she turned with her head; a very cat thing to do.

"Expecting someone else?" White Tiger continued, fighting to keep the bitterness out of her tone as she came closer.

"Well, Kitten, I wasn't exactly expecting to get a call. But I'm here. And you're here." She tapped her fingers. "Why don't you sit and have a drink?"

_I'm not legal_, White Tiger started to say, but she sat down anyway, and kept her distance. She took the glass tentatively. "You didn't put anything in this, did you?"

Black Cat just smiled in a sultry way. "Cute. I like you, Tiger. I can see why the Spider's got you in his web."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." Ava mumbled after taking a sip. Her mask was pulled up to her nose. "Wait-what?"

"Don't tell me you're not that oblivious, honey," the older feline said back.

"Oblivious to what?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you've never thought about being trapped in his web..." She smirked against the rim of her glass, eyeing Ava out of her peripheral vision. "Having him in your den..."

Ava felt her cheeks burn at the thought of her and the wall-crawler even remotely-"Can we just get to the point?"

Cat shrugged a shoulder. "You called me here, baby cub. You tell me."

Tiger cupped the glass in her hands, quiet for a long beat. "Okay. Now, this wasn't my idea but...w-...he needs your help."

"Oh? If the Spider needs me, then why are _you_ here?"

White Tiger made a face.

.

"SWEETUMS!" Deadpool exclaimed from where he sat at the fancy dinner table. "My cutie pie, you've finally come around!" He leaned forward towards his arachnid friend. "Are you ready to tell the Avengers that-"

Spider Man shuddered. "Oh _God_, no."

Deadpool shrugged, feet now on the table. "Your loss!"

"No regrets there, pal."

Deadpool frowned briefly. "Whatevs. Anyways, what can I do for you? If it's reasonable, I can charge you half price because I love you."

"Don't get your craziness in a twist, Pool," said Spider Man. "It's...it's about the Green Goblin."

Deadpool began stroking a random cat. "Go on..."

"He attacked the school today. No one got seriously hurt, but..." A certain Latina came to mind. "I know he'll come again, and I know he's coming after me. With the situation I'm in, I can't-we can't-suit up just like that. It'll blow our cover."

"I see...You want me to play hero."

"Wouldja?"

"Hm. Will I be able to-"

"No."

"Not even a little-?"

"No."

"What about-"

"Absolutely not."

"Awh, sometimes you're just no fun!"

"Will you do it or not?" Spider Man said impatiently.

"Ouch, what crawled up your butt today?" Deadpool received a very dark look for that comment. "Easy, Spidey, easy! I'm on your side here. And frankly, you picked me in a good mood. Gobby could use an extreme makeover..." He ran his finger down the shining blade of his sword. _"If you know what I mean,"_ he continued darkly.

Spider Man's eye twitched.

"I'm in!" said Deadpool. "As long as I get tacos."

"Done. But no blood."

Deadpool arched an eyebrow.

"...Okay, you have my permission to bust his lip if he looks at Tiger the wrong way."

_"La Tigra_ can help herself-it's Cats I'm worried about! I mean, have you _seen_ that body? She's _bangin_'!"

"Yeah. I noticed."

.

"Sounds like Spider's got his hands full," said Black Cat, draining her wine. "Your offer sounds tempting. But you wouldn't find a girl like me wandering around in public like this in pure daylight, would you?"

"Then don't dress like that," White Tiger said back flatly. "Don't you have other hobbies besides seducing people? Don't you have a secret identity? Doesn't she like to do things too?"

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?"

She got her there.

Ava pulled her mask down back over her mouth. "So are you in or out?"

"Hm, I normally sleep until the sun goes down. Buy me some coffee and you got yourself a date, Tiger-kitten."

Black Cat stood up, ready to take her leave.

"Wait!" White Tiger called before she could jump. "How will I find you?"

The older feline winked and said, "Oh honey, you'll know me when you see me."

And after a few quick kisses were blown in Ava's direction, Black Cat disappeared in the night.

.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked as the two maskless heroes strolled in.

Peter and Ava exchanged glances before they went separate ways, all the while uttering under their breaths, "Don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

**The sleepover is the next chapter, so you don't wanna miss it!**


	6. Sleepovers and Dares

**Hey guys! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the wuv! :3**

**Here's an extra long chappie for ya.**

* * *

Harry heard three knocks at the door, but his gaze remained glazed over. He sat alone in the penthouse, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Whoever it was can go right to-

"Hey," a soft voice said, and he looked up as Liz closed the door behind her. "You okay?"

Okay, so maybe he took that back.

"What're you doing here, Liz?"

"You looked so angry earlier, and sad..." Liz explained, balancing her purse more comfortably on her arm. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"How sweet."

Liz asked after a beat, "Do you want me to leave? 'Cause it looks like you're about to-"

"N-No! Please, stay!" Harry blurted out, much to his own surprise. He sighed. "Please...I-I'm sorry."

Liz smiled and slid out of her heels; Harry smirked at how short she was. Girls really weren't that tall now that he thought about it. Unless you were Jessica.

She padded over to where he sat, tucking her feet up next to her.

"Um...how are you? After the whole..."

"Actually, I'm fine. We all are. Gwen's still a little shaken though."

"Poor Gwen."

"Yeah." Liz smirked at him. "_Danny's_ keeping her company."

Harry returned it. "Oh yeah?"

.

Danny was quiet as Gwen sobbed in silence. She wasn't balling, instead her tears came gradually, and she only shook every once in a while. His arm was encircled around her small frame, his fingers running up and down her back in soothing strokes. Her face was buried in his shoulder, and she was even wearing his jacket.

"There, there," he said.

"I-I'm sorry..." she croaked back in response.

"For?"

"...Crying like a b-baby..."

He softly smiled against her hair. "Crying does not make you a baby. It does not define you. You were only scared, like the rest of us. We each express our emotions differently."

"You weren't scared," she softly disagreed. "I saw your face..."

He looked down and she looked up, his hand paused in her hair. "I was scared for you."

Her cheeks turned pink. "Y-you were?"

"Yes." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are my friend. Is it wrong of me to show concern?"

Even redder. "I guess not...I-I was scared for you too."

He smiled at her. "There's no need to fear."

Gwen lifted her head. "What?"

"You misunderstood me." Danny gripped her small hand with the both of his own. "As long as I'm around, you're safe. I won't let anybody hurt you."

She hung her head. "You don't know that. That's...superhero talk, don't you think?"

Danny coaxed her chin up so she could look at him, mischief dancing in his eyes and his smile. "You'd be surprised."

.

"So how are you doing?" Harry asked Liz with concern. "Really."

Liz's face fell. She refused to meet his gaze, and refused to answer.

He held his arms out, and she was quick to crawl into them, seeking his comfort and warmth. Harry had a pleasant smell, having the perfect dose of expensive cologne-thankfully _not_ musk. Musk was gross, and a definite turn-off. She curled herself into him, and his arms folding around her. She held a good grip on his sweater.

"You shouldn't be here...not that I don't want you to," he added hastily. "I mean, in case you've forgotten, that freak show is my dad. He can bust in here at any moment. And...I don't want you to get..."

She shook her head. "How do you think I feel? On my way here I felt so nervous. Not because of your dad...but because of you."

"Me?"

"You isolate yourself from everyone else. I notice things." She shrugged.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do me a favor?" she said, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah?"

She reached up, running her fingers through his hair longingly; his eyes fluttered a little at her touch. "Don't."

.

"Bag?" Peter asked, following Ava out.

"I got it," she said.

"Communicator?"

"Got it."

"Hug and a kiss?"

Ava halted, turning on her heels. It was the dreaded night that she was only _sorta_ looking forward to. And now here he was, making jokes.

Peter reached for her with wiggling fingers, a goofy grin on his face. Rolling her eyes, she let him draw her in, accepting his embrace with reluctance and hidden glee.

The wall-crawler took advantage of the moment, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. It was nice. It felt..._right_.

Since she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, she pulled back, but only far enough to leave a lingering kiss on his cheek. "See you later, Parker."

Peter was shocked at her actions, but smiled like an idiot anyway. "Have fun."

.

Ava rose a reluctant fist. She was so inexperienced when it came to the same gender. Was that weird?

Her pajamas consisted of a baggy white tee shirt and navy sweats, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She hoped she dressed good enough...

The door swang open.

MJ squealed. "You're here!" She looked back inside. "Guys, she's here!"

"Am I last or something-?" Ava started, yelping as Mary Jane yanked her inside, and Ava felt several arms wrap around her at once. When they gave her space, Ava took in the appearances of her friends. Jessica's choice was cute and sporty, a tie dye shirt and bright orange shorts. Gwen had settled for a black cami and white pajama shorts with polka dots. Mary picked out a cute pajama set, navy and short-sleeved with a yellow tank top underneath and matching shorts. Liz was the only female present who wore a nightgown, silky and short, and had a robe to match.

"Nuh uh. Oh no." Liz shook her head.

"What?" Ava looked down at herself, then back up at the popular girl.

"I knew you were gonna show up like that-not that it isn't cute!" She added, walking over to her bag. Ava and the girls followed. "But for what I have planned tonight, you're gonna need..." And Liz pulled out-"This!"

Ava stared. "What. Is. That?"

"You've never heard of a belly top?" Liz blinked.

Ava gripped the hem, looking underneath the white fabric. "Where's the rest of it?"

Liz giggled. "Oh honey. You're so funny. Here, put it on!"

"No way."

"Pleeeease?" Liz and MJ both pouted their lips.

Ava gave in. "...Fine." She snatched the shirt, folding it across the couch before she started to take off the shirt she was wearing. "And what plans?"

"Nothing," Liz said innocently.

Ava paused, arching an eyebrow. The girls were surprised by the Latina's toned stomach. She eyed the dainty thing before she groaned and pulled it over her head. Mary Jane stepped up to help her smooth it down in the back. While the tank top hugged Ava's back, it hung loose in the front, hovering above the area right below her breasts.

"Ah, the ponytail just-works." Liz beamed smugly. "I'm a genius."

Ava had to admit it felt...nice. She twisted this way and that, observing herself, and decided she'll go with it. For now anyway.

"Okay..." said Ava. "I'm sort of new to this so...now what?"

The girls smiled.

.

"What's on the agenda?" said Luke. The boys decided to have a sleepover of their own; while Harry had the most expensive sleepwear, made of fancy stuff, the other heroes wore old t-shirts and boxers/pj pants, contrasting with their costumes.

Peter wore what he usually did-a white muscle tee and blue striped boxers, socks included.

"Wanna order pizza?" said Harry.

"Mexican!" Sam argued.

"Chinese?" Danny piped up, coming out of his yoga stance. And then got back down in another that looked twice as uncomfortable as the last.

"Hot wings!" Luke said, earning looks. "Don't hate the wings."

"You know, I _can_ just get pizza and wings," said Harry. "Or we can all just get what we want."

"What do you think, Parker?" said Sam.

"U-uh..."

**"WHEEL. OF. EXCUSES!"**

***Chibi-Spidey does the thing***

**"Do you...**

**"Run for the streets!"**

**"Play Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Mo!"**

**"Or, pretend you're getting a call!"**

"Oh, wouldja look at that! I'm getting a phone call! Uh...beep, beep, beeep!" He stood lamely, putting his phone to his ear, and walked to the corner.

.

Ava's phone buzzed on the table. The girls' laughter subsided when they heard the sound, breaking their attention reluctantly from _Girl Code_. Ava reached across Jessica's legs, grabbing her phone and checking the ID.

"Who-?"

"SHH!" Ava hissed, sliding her thumb over to answer the call, putting the phone to her ear. "What?" she deadpanned.

_"Ouch, Tiger. Did I call at a bad time?"_

.

_"What do you want?"_

"Oh you know...wanted to check up on everything." Peter looked out the window, admiring the view of the city. "Everything okay?"

_"I'm not a little girl anymore."_

.

_"Believe me. I've noticed."_

Ava's cheeks grew hot.

_"Ahem. Anyway, so, uh..."_

"To answer your question, I'm not...completely miserable."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah. It's...nice," she admitted, and Mary Jane poked her stomach; Ava thwacked the redhead's hand away. "So far we've been eating a lot of pizza and ice cream. And Girl Code is on so we're watching that."

_"Pizza and ice cream? That's-"_

"Don't even finish that joke."

_"...I wasn't going to-"_

"Yes you were."

_"N-"_

"You were. I know you, Parker. I know how your mind works."

_"You sure about that?"_

.

***Chibi-Angel Spidey and Chibi-Devil Spidey appeared on Peter's shoulders, Peter smiling as he looked between them.***

**She doesn't even know the _half_ of it.**

.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Then tell me that you called because you weren't just put in an awkward position?"

Peter was quiet.

"Uh huh. Talk to me."

_"The guys are fighting..."_

"Over what...?"

_"Food."_

"Food?"

_"Yeah. They want me to choose between pizza, hot wings, Mexican, and Chinese!"_

"Why not just get everything?" Liz muttered under her breath.

Ava heard and repeated what she said.

_"That's what Harry said!"_ said Peter.

.

"What did I say?" Harry heard his name mentioned, walking over briskly.

"Liz thinks we should just get both pizza and hot wings, or just everything."

"You called Liz?"

"No, Ava."

"I thought Ava called _you_?" Harry smirked.

"Dude, not the point!"

_"Hellooo,"_ said Ava impatiently. _"I can hear you!"_

_"Yeah!"_ The boys heard Liz say.

"Oh. Hey, Liz!" Harry greeted, plopping popcorn in his mouth.

_"Hi, baby!"_

_"If we're taking turns, let me talk to Sam!"_ They heard MJ say next.

"Sam what?!" Sam flew over, no pun intended, and Luke and Danny were not far from behind. "I'm here, I'm _so_ here!"

Peter sighed, turning around and putting his phone on speaker.

_"It's my phone!"_ Ava hissed. _"Last time I checked I was kinda in the middle of-"_

_"Yo!"_ said Jessica, and Ava and MJ's bickering could be heard in the background.

"Um-" Peter said awkwardly.

_"I am so confused!"_ Gwen wailed.

"At ease, Gwen," said an amused Danny. "You must remain calm."

_"You two are embarrassing me, give me the damn thing!"_ said Liz, and there was more struggle. And as soon as Peter and the rest of the heroes in the room heard a familiar growl, Peter quickly stepped in and used his leader voice.

"Ava Ayala!"

.

The girls froze, Ava's heart hammering inside her chest. MJ, Gwen, Jessica, and Liz just stared at her, their arms stiffening and unmoving. They had each been trying to get a hold of Ava's phone, trying to clamber on top of each other, making a crooked pyramid with their bodies. Gwen was, unfortunately, the base, the weakling and most inexperienced in the chain; Ava, the experienced heroine here, was at the very top.

.

"I need you to_ calm down_," Peter continued. "Step _away_ from the girls."

.

Ava obliged, hopping off the couch, and the girls fell on the floor.

.

"Are you calm?"

_"...Yes."_

"Breathe."

She does, he can hear her doing so. On his end, he was given several looks of shock.

**I can't believe I'm doing this either. But it's working, right?**

_"Hate it when you do this,"_ Ava mumbled.

"Liar," Peter murmured.

_"Can't make you any promises..."_

"Looks like I'm gonna have to monitor you."

There was a smirk in her voice now. _"Monitor me?"_

"Yeah." He grinned.

_"And how are you gonna do that?"_

Peter looked up, meeting the expectant eyes of his friends.

"Come over."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" said Gwen, hiding her face in...was that _Danny's_ jacket?

"Gwen. Live a little." After addressing her blonde friend, she knocked on the door.

Peter stood there, now gaping at the beauty before him. His eyes drank her in hungrily.

"You...actually...came?" Peter stammered, his hands feeling sweaty.

"Be careful what you wish for, Parker." Ava walked in the penthouse and, as she passed the wall-crawler, she brushed herself purposely against him, her lips at his ear, "And I'd like to see you be the boss of me."

Peter shuddered.

**Anybody think that she's been hanging around Black Cat too much?**

* * *

"Anybody up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Mary Jane said, holding up a bottle.

"Bring it, Watson!" said Sam, and the teens raced to the middle of the room. Sam snagged the bottle out of MJ's grip and sat. "Alright, who's doom comes first?" He spun it.

It landed on Gwen.

"Ahh, new girl." Sam rubbed his hands together. "Truth or Dare, sweetie?"

"U-Um..." Gwen played with her fingers. "...Dare?" She sounded the word out nervously. Jessica and Liz clapped quietly, showing their support and approval.

"Good choice." Sam grinned mischievously.

"Sam..." Peter warned.

"You have her doing something she doesn't wanna do, I swear to God," Ava threatened.

"Oh she'll like this one." Sam's smirk widened. "Gwen, I dare you to sit in Danny's lap."

Gwen blushed, and Danny met her gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile, reaching for her. Gwen got up with shaky knees, crossed the circle, and settled herself in-between Danny's legs. Danny wrapped his arms around her loosely.

"Comfy?" Sam asked, but a still blushing Gwen spun the bottle.

It's next target was Jessica.

"Come on, Gwen. Bring it," Jessica smiled.

"Truth or Dare?" Gwen said.

"Hm, I do a lotta dares sooo...Truth!"

"Who's your favorite superhero out of Spider Man's team?"

**Oh this is gonna be good!**

Jessica spoke after a beat. "Power Man. Hands down!"

Luke looked smug.

"Whaaat?" said MJ before Jessica could spin. "Not even Nova?"

"Iron Fist?" Gwen added.

Sam and Danny stared.

"Uh, hello?" said Ava. "Is everyone forgetting Spider Man?" She met the gaze of a gawking, and smiling, Peter. "What?" She blushed. "MJ used to fangirl over him!"

"Well yeah, but..." MJ laughed in a deep voice. "Nova's _hot_!"

Ava made a face while Sam fought the urge to victory dance.

The game continued on until it was Sam's turn again, and when he spun it, the bottle landed on Peter.

"OOOOH," the boys whooped.

Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

**What's the worst Sam could do?**

"Alright, Puny Parker. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Peter confidently.

Sam leaned forward. "I dare you...to kiss the _hottest_ girl in this room."

**Aaaand he did it.**

**Aw man, this is not good.**

**Awmanawmanawmanawmanawmanawman.**

***"Run awaaaay!" Chibi-Spidey yelled, jumping on his mini-Spider Cycle and speeding away.***

"And on the lips!" Sam confirmed.

Peter gulped, slowly looking at each girl around the circle, his blue gaze gradually settling on a pair of hazel orbs that belonged to the Latina girl next to him.

Ava saw right through his hesitation, her eyes widening a fraction.

**Well, Parker, it's now or never.**

And, summoning up all his courage, he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

He forgot about the eyes glued on them, forgot about the possibility that he might get smacked after this, and he could definitely forget about having children in the future. He focused on Ava's lips, and Ava alone. They were soft, inviting, addicting and...were they returning the favor?

Ava's eyes were shut, timidly returning the kiss, much to her own shock, embarrassment, and chagrin. She wasn't the only one who heard the wolf-whistling and teased cooing that came from their friends. Her posture straightened, their faces simultaneously moving up with her movement.

And then it was over. Peter pulled away, their lips parting with a thick smack, both pink in the face as they looked at each other, then away just as quickly.

"Happy now?" Peter said finally, turning away from her. She does the same, but more subtle.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Uh...Guy Code, anyone?" said Liz.

"I'll...do the thing..." said Harry.

"Yeah...you do the thing..."

* * *

Peter found Ava outside, on the lengthy patio.

"Hey, uh...Ava?" he began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry about the..."

"Truth or Dare?" she asked suddenly, turning to face him.

Peter blinked, taken off-guard. "U-uh...Truth," he stammered.

Ava nodded, hugging herself as the wind blew, her hair whipping around in her face. "Did...Did you _want_ to kiss me?"

Peter blushed. "...Yes."

Her own cheeks heated up, her eyes on the ground. "Did you...like it?"

He answered reluctantly. "...Yes."

"Did...Did you-"

"Wait, wait, wait-my turn." Peter took a step forward. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Ava.

"Did you...u-uh...like it?"

She wordlessly nodded.

Peter smiled crookedly, and Ava inhaled, trying to fight her own smile.

"Would you get mad at me if I told you...that I wanted to do it again?" Another small step.

She shook her head, and said, "My turn," before he could question her further. She gradually closed the space, their gazes kidded as their faces got even closer. Peter could feel her breath, gently blowing in his face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he breathed.

She leaned up slightly. _"I dare you to do it again."_

A bashful Peter parted his lips before placing them on Ava's awaiting ones. His inexperienced hands hovered, not knowing where to go next or put them. Feeling his hesitation, and with her mouth still busy, she grasped them in her own and coaxed them where she wanted them to go...where they needed to be-her waist. One hand left to run through his hair, the other remaining on his. She felt him move it lower, resting on the very small of her back.

He hummed against her lips, bringing his arm around her body and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss before he slowly pulled away, reluctantly breaking it.

Ava opened her eyes, staring into his blue orbs. What he said next was so dorky, but then again...it was Peter.

"Best. Dare. _Ever_."

* * *

***fangirls in seat* Lemme know what'cha think!**


End file.
